Bird Starter Pokémon Battle Royale
Description The birds you can choose to begin your Pokémon journey battle to see who is superior! Hoenn vs. Sinnoh vs. Alola! Who will win? Which two will die? Battle NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! ---- MEGA BLAZIKEN WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN THIS FIGHT ---- (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=junOznRmxmU) A young boy was ready to start his Pokémon journey, so he came to Professor Oak to get his starter. However, Oak was out of Kanto starters, and instead had a Torchic, Piplup, and Rowlet. Boy: "Which one do I choose?" He looked at his choices. Boy: "I've got an idea of how to choose!" He explained his idea to Professor Oak. Soon, Oak and the boy were outside, and Oak threw out 3 Pokéballs, which contained the fully evolved forms of the starters: Blaziken, Empoleon, and Decidueye. Boy: "Now they need to fight so I know which starter is the best!" Oak: "Ok then." 'HERE WE GOOO!' (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XJZPW9aEEgk) Empoleon used Drill Peck on Decidueye, sending the Grass-Type back a bit. Decidueye then charged at Blaziken, using Brave Bird on the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken was blown away by the attack's force, but Decidueye was also hurt a bit. Blaziken used High Jump Kick on Empoleon, but the attack was dodged. Blaziken crashed into the ground, falling over. It got up and used Fire Punch, burning Empoleon. Meanwhile, Decidueye was preparing an attack, vanishing somewhere. Blaziken looked for Decidueye, before noticing it was gone. Blaziken, caught off guard, was hit by a very strong Drill Peck, launching it back... and right into Decidueye's Phantom Force. Blaziken was severely injured, falling into a nearby tree. Empoleon dashed at Blaziken and used Aqua Jet. The tree was completely cut in half by the attack... and so was Blaziken. K.O. 1 (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=4s&v=toNSuhgBKN8) Now it was just Empoleon vs. Decidueye. Decidueye used Leaf Blade, striking Empoleon. Empoleon used a Swords Dance, and then Metal Claw, further boosting its attack stat, and sending Decidueye into forest. Decidueye used Spirit Shackle, which hit Empoleon from far away, and then leaped forward and used Sucker Punch as Empoleon tried to use another Drill Peck. Empoleon was launched through several trees, before collapsing in the forest. Decidueye knew it had won. This battle was over... ...was it? Decidueye was hit right in the head with a Drill Peck, which launched Decidueye into a tree. The tree began to fall on Decidueye. By the time the Arrow Quill Pokémon noticed, it was crushed. Empoleon grabbed the tree, and lifted it into the air. Decidueye, barely still conscious, stood up. It used Leaf Storm, hitting Empoleon, and knocking it over. Decidueye also was knocked out by the Power the move took to execute properly. Professor Oak and the Boy watched as the tree from before crushed both Bird Pokémon. Boy: "Who won?" The tree was pushed off the two Pokémon, and Empoleon stood up. Decidueye, on the other hand, was bleeding on the ground, nearly dead. Empoleon used a Hydro Pump on Decidueye's head at point-blank range, causing water and blood to go everywhere. When Empoleon stopped, the targeted head was gone, destroyed by the impact. K.O. 2 (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=junOznRmxmU) Boy: "Wow! That was awesome!" Oak: "So you'll choose the Penguin Pokémon, Piplup?" Boy: "Yeah! Thanks for the help, Professor!" Oak: "You're welcome." The boy walked away with his Piplup, as Oak returned Empoleon to its Poké Ball. DBX! The winner is EMPOLEON! Notice The reason Empoleon won is not just because somebody warned me about having too many Pokémon from one region win DBXs. Rather, I actually like Empoleon the most. While Rowlet is my favorite first form, and Decidueye is pretty cool, I prefer penguins over owls, and have always liked Empoleon. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:TheRedRowlet's Battles Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music